


The Silent Sound of Loneliness

by TakahashiYuri



Series: Fate Lines [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Claiming, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Psychic Bond, Translation, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pozn. aut.:<br/>Když viděl ty mince věděl, že mu dají schopnost vyčarovat si cestu zpět k plné síle, reportéři a podřízení klanící se k jeho úsměvu. Kromě toho, kterého chtěl nejvíce.</p><p>Chtěl, aby se Nick podrobil jeho kouzlu, pod jeho kontrolu, ale mince mu tohle nedaly, jakkoli se snažil.</p><p>Ale možná mu Nick může dát dobrovolně to, co mince nedaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silent Sound of Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359245) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



„ _Nenenenene! Ne... Nemůžu je najít. Vzal je. Nemůžu... Nicku!_ “

Beznaděj. Panika. Zmatení. Lehké záchvaty hysterie.

_„Nicku!“_

Ten výraz v očích zbarvený něčím víc, něčím... wesenským. Hrůza ze ztráty mincí zlomila Renardovu obranu. Nick se díval na něco, čeho si nikdy předtím na kapitánovi nevšiml a cítil to téměř fyzicky. Nick si připomněl ten moment, vědom si toho, co během sekundy viděl, co cítil a poslední dílek puzzlů zapadl na místo. Hladce, jednotně, perfektně.

_„Musíš mi pomoct je najít!“_

Zatínající se ruce do jeho saka. Spalující pohled, provrtávající se do jeho hlavy a snažící se přesvědčit ho, aby mu byl po vůli. Po vůli závislého. Po vůli jeho kapitána.

_„Kdo je vzal?“_

_Nehty vypadající špatně, téměř jako vyrůstající pařáty. Tvrdé a lehce zašpičatělé, zatínající se do jeho saka._

_„Nicku!“_

_Ostré nádechy. Jako by uběhl maraton. Jako by zažíval nejhorší možnou bolest._

Ale teď byl konec. Na dobro. Nick to věděl - ukryl mince. Čeho ale nebyl schopný se zbavit byl pocit, že ať už Renarda zasáhlo cokoliv, ať už se snažil pomocí mincí dosáhnout čehokoliv, teď ho to opouštělo.  
Kapitán byl prohlédnut sanitáři, ale ta rána do hlavy ani nezpůsobila otřes mozku. Trocha krve z natrženého rtu byla odstraněna a pak muž zmizel. Podal strážníkovi svoji výpověď a odešel téměř nepovšimnut. Vytratil se.  
Tajení, pronásledování, hanba a hladovění po mincích se rozlévaly po jeho těle.  
Hank Nickovi ten pocit vysvětlil, že nebyl schopný normálně přemýšlet, takže kapitána to postihlo úplně stejně. Hank se stal víc sebejistým, víc agresivním - dostalo ho to na okraj propasti. Nekontrolovatelně. Možná smrtonosné.

Otrávený mincemi, neschopný odolat touze, kterou vysílaly, se Renard odevzdal krutější vnitřní povaze. Nebyl agresivní jako Hank, ale otevřel Nickovy oči k Renardovým cílům života - které vlastně nebyly ani tak špatné. Chránit Portland před kriminálními elementy byl chvályhodný sen. Mince odstraňovaly zábrany, udělaly z vás štěně. Daly primární stránce moc a převahu. I ty nejlepší nápady se nestaly ničím jiným, než černými úlomky z jejich celku. Dokud z té osoby nic nezbylo.

Ani Sean Renard proti tomu nemohl bojovat.

Nebyl schopný bojovat proti touze a hladu - aby je získal zpět. Jako Farley Kolt. Steinadler byl mincemi uchvácen, hledal je celé ty roky, předstíral Nickovi loajalitu, ale popravdě chtěl mince jen pro sebe.

Renard ztratil kompletně sám sebe pouze na vteřinu - před Nickem Burkhardtem.

Který věděl.

 

 

Proto teď Nick stál v jasné, velmi draze vypadající předsíni svého nadřízeného, oči upřené k temné obloze za oknem. Neměl tušení, jak moc Renardovi na tomhle místě záleželo, ale peníze se odrazily v čistotě a struktuře místa, které jeho kapitán nazýval domovem.

Jak se na toho muže tak díval, všiml si mírného chvění, které jím prostupovalo. Vypadal... ne moc dobře. “Hrozně“ by bylo moc silné slovo, ale kolem očí měl šedé kruhy a jeho pohled byl prázdný.  
Něco polechtalo Nickovy smysly, jako změna vzduchu, jako odraz něčeho jiného v Renardovi.

Byl něco jiného.

Nick to věděl, ale netušil co. Zachytil zběžný pohled do “garáže“, ale teď... Teď byl tak blízko. Jejich oči se setkaly a spalující zelený byl pokrytý zlatou. Oblečený jen v černém triku a stejně černých kalhotách vypadal Renard velmi odlišně od muže, kterého Nick vídá každý den v práci.

Jakoby jeho brnění bylo serváno, jako by byl položen obnažený před Grimmův pohled a kdyby trochu přimhouřil oči, rozdíl by byl mnohem víc viditelný. Pustil Nicka dovnitř. Bez boje. Jen se na něj díval, téměř ztracený a sám atak... smutný. Renard se jednoduše otočil a vešel do bytu, nechávaje rozhodnutí na Nickovi. Vejdi nebo běž znovu pryč.

Vešel a potichu za sebou zavřel dveře.

Renard zmizel do kuchyně, aby Nickovi nabídl pivo. Vzal si ho a pil ze studené lahve. Byla to velmi drahá značka, omezená výroba, pro kterou by Monroe udělal cokoliv. Grimm studoval druhého muže. Renard byl vůdčí osobnost, vysoký, mocný - s hlasem, který se nesl, i když ho nezvedl. Nick viděl výrazy lidí na tiskovce. Ne všechno byly mince. Hodně z toho bylo i Renardovo charisma.

Nic z té vůdčí osobnosti teď vidět nebylo. Byl tu muž, který si procházel abstinenčním obdobím, cítil se poražený, sám, ztracený a neschopný pochopit, co se mu stalo. Šílenství mincí ustupovalo, ale emoce, které zůstávaly ho zřejmě znepokojovaly a mátly - oproti tomu, co normálně cítil.

„Nepotřebuješ je.“

Jeho slova prolomila ticho a Renard sebou trhnul. Vypadal skoro zdevastovaně.

„To, co děláš, co jsi udělal - to jsi ty. Nikdy jsi ty mince nepotřeboval. Byly čisté zlo.“

Renard si olízl rty. „Je těžké odolat jejich moci.“

„Někteří ji zvládnou ignorovat.“

Renard se suše zasmál. „Jako ty?“

„Možná?“

„Byl jsem varován. Myslel jsem, že to zvládnu. I když byly v mojí hlavě, v mém nitru, strážící mé kroky, ukázaly mi, čím bych mohl být.“

Nick se zamyslel a snažil se z mysli dostat obraz zoufalého muže opřeného o sloup. „Už jsi strážce Portlandu. Nepotřebuješ zkaženou pomoc mincí.“ Zlatý záblesk v očích byl jasnější, skoro jako optický klam. „Správně? Mince vylepšily tvoje sny a touhy.“

Asi jako vylepšily Hankovu vůdčí osobnost, udělaly ho více agresivním vůči vlastním cílům.

„Slyšel jsem řeč. Chceš tohle město bezpečné. Udržuješ ho bezpečné. Dosáhl jsi toho.“

Renard na něj zíral, potichu, nehlídaně, jeho štíty se otřásaly a Grimm v něm mohl číst. Poprvé za celou dobu, co ho Nick potkal, v něm mohl číst.

A mohl něco cítit.

V pozadí jeho mysli, jako lehké postrčení, jako něco, co tam bylo po delší dobu a on si nikdy nevšiml. Byla to přítomnost, která se objevovala a mizela - jako dotek ducha, který nebyl schopný zjistit. Dával to za vinu grimmské části svého života. Vinil za to stres, moc práce a moc věcí, které se v jeho životě děly.

Ale když k sobě byl upřímný, bylo to tu mnohem déle. Nikdy si to nespojil - až do dneška. V podzemních garážích, s prsty zabořenými v jeho saku a jeho nadřízený prosící ho o nalezení mincí. V ten moment byl ten pocit silný, cítil potřebu jako svoji vlastní; hlad, který nebyl poháněn jen mincemi. Byly to emoce, barvy, nápady; mysl tak blízko té jeho, což by nemělo být možné, ale stalo se.

Nějak tomu porozuměl v jediném okamžiku. Podíval se za štíty, rozhrnul závěsy a pravděpodobně viděl mnohem víc, než Renard chtěl, aby viděl. Dotkl se jiné duše, která byla raněná, slabá a dychtila po droze, která by ji zabila. A Nick pochytil pár střípků... vidin. Ne myšlenek. Spíš nápadů.

„Vyzkoušel jsi je na mě, že?“


	2. Chapter 2

Renard překvapeně zamrkal a pak se zadíval stranou.

„Snažil ses mě ovlivnit.“

„Jsi jeden z mých nejlepších detektivů,“ přišla jemná odpověď.

„To nemyslím. Víš, co jsem zač, Seane. A já vím, co jsi ty. Možná ne jméno, ale jsi wesen.“

Zelené oči naplněné spalující zlatou - jediné přiznání jeho wesenské stránky, které mu vyšší muž dal.

„A mince jsi použil proč? Abys mě dostal z kola? Zastavil?“

Renard pomalu zakroutil hlavou. „Ne, nikdy bych tě nezastavoval.“

Když se Nick vracel vzpomínkami zpět, věděl, jak moc je to pravda. Jeho kapitán mu nikdy neřekl, aby pustil případ. Občas mu i pomáhal. Všechna ta malá gesta, pohledy a poznámky... Věděl o tom hned od začátku. Pravděpodobně věděl o Marii, o Nickově původu - všechno.

Protože věděl.

Protože do toho byl zapletený na stupni, kterému Nick musel porozumět. Pak ho napadla temná myšlenka.  
„Věděl jsi o mých rodičích?“ dožadoval se odpovědi, hlas tvrdý a chladný.

Renard zakroutil hlavou. „Ne.“

Pravda. Nick věděl, že říká pravdu. Ta přítomnost jím obklopená, její jemný dotek, který se zdál jako by se někdo díval přes jeho rameno když nikdo jiný nebyl poblíž, se třepotala. Nejistá. Naplněná úzkostí.

Mince zbavily Seana Renarda všeho a právě teď měl navrch Nick.

Žádné lži.

Cokoliv teď udělá - změní to jejich spolupráci, jejich vztah a to navždycky.

„Proč jsi je na mě tedy použil?“

„Chtěl jsem tě blíž, Nicku.“ Ta slova zněla téměř zdráhavě.

Blíž.

Blíž - jakože... blíž...?

Renard před ním stál oblečený v černé, vysoký a impozantní a mocný a přesto tak ztracený, sám a očividně poražený. Čím vším ho donutila projít ztráta mincí bylo viditelné a reálné v jeho očích. Nick viděl bojovat ho proti posledním zbytkům jejich šepotů a uvědomil se, že tam toho je víc. O tolik víc.

Ne jen fyzická náklonnost, i když velmi silná. Silná a nezpochybnitelná. Sean Renard byl atraktivní a velmi pohledný muž. Nick mu věnoval více než jeden pohled, ale zaplést se s někým z práce - navíc nadřízeným, bylo nebezpečné.

Dnes večer ale všechny  dobré úmysly vylétly oknem. Dnes večer se díval nejen na kapitána Renarda - díval se také na Seana a díval se i na bytost, kterou tento mocný muž byl. A Nick věděl, že tu bytost není radno podceňovat. Ať bylo už pod lidskou fasádou ukryto cokoliv - bylo silné, velmi silné.

A přesto ho to neděsilo.

Podivné. Zvláštní. A tak... reálné. Neměl strach z pádu. Neměl tušení čemu čelí - jestli laskavému člověku nebo manipulativnímu bastardovi nebo obojímu naráz. Věřil instinktům - jak mu poradila Marie. Věřil predátorovi, kterým Grimm byl, aby rozeznal nebezpečí.

„Na to jsi mince nepotřeboval,“ odpověděl klidně.

Renard na něj zíral - překvapeně, šokovaně a nevěřícně najednou.

Nick uzavřel poslední vzdálenost mezi nimi, ruku proti Renardově hrudníku, aby si trochu vynahradil jejich výškový rozdíl. Moc mu to nepomohlo.

„Chci pravdu, Seane,“ promluvil pak, tónem šel trochu níž, jakoby dodával výhružku. Slib. „Chci vědět kdo jsi a co jsi.“

Renard otevřel ústa, ale Nickův výraz ho umlčel.

„Ne teď. Právě teď chci abys pochopil, že mince nejsou důležité. Nedají ti to, co doopravdy chceš. Jejich moc je jed. Chráníš Portland - to i já. Jsem Grimm. A ty mě chceš. Snažil ses mě získat skrze mince, správně?“

Něco upřímného problesklo zlatýma očima, něco naplněného hladem. Nick v sobě samém na to ucítil odezvu - jakoby jeho primitivní část souhlasila s tím chtíčem a hladem.

„Nikdy jsi je nepotřeboval. Měl jsi mi to říct.“

„Tak jednoduché to s tebou není, Nicku,“ odpověděl Renard zhrublým hlasem.

„Ne, není. Ale jinak bys mě nechtěl, že?“

Renard se krátce usmál s kroutící hlavou. Stál klidně, Nicka se nedotýkal - téměř jakoby se bál, že zničí moment.

„Ne. Ty se nikdy nepřizpůsobíš mojí vůli, Nicku Burkhardte, dokonce ani mincím. Odporuješ všemu.“

Nick se zakřenil. „Grimmové se nedají kontrolovat,“ odpověděl jemně. „Nemáme pána.“

Něco problesklo Seanovýma očima a v tu chvíli poznal, že uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku. „Hodně jsem četl,“ dodal pak ještě.

„Očividně.“

„Co Grimm ale může mít je... vztah.“

Jako měla Marie se Steinadlerem. Farley Kolt byl zamilovaný, zasnoubený s Grimmem. Nick věděl, že by dokázali fungovat. A celá ta situace mu vehnala do hlavy plno nových otázek ohledně jeho rodokmene - jednou bude muset vyhrabat odpovědi.

Ale ne teď a ne dnes.

Renardovy oči se zbarvily víc do oranžova, intenzivní a spalující.

„Chci ti věřit, Seane. Chci ti dát to, na co sis myslel, že potřebuješ mince. Víš, musel ses jen zeptat.“

„Jsem tvůj nadřízený.“

Nick se nuceně usmál. „Mimo práci jsi wesen a já Grimm. To také není zrovna nejlepší kombinace, ale věřím, že to zvládneme.“ Nechal něco z Grimmovy tvrdosti proniknout do svého hlasu. „Jediné, oč žádám je pravda. Všechna. Chci od tebe všechno.“

Ta podivná přítomnost v jeho hlavě vzrostla - jakoby se tam něco snažilo usídlit. Nick vyvolal virtuální zeď a Renard se zašklebil. „Pravdu,“ dožadoval se znovu.

„Jsi můj,“ vyštěknul Sean téměř bez dechu skoro jako tehdy na parkovišti. „Můj, abych tě měl. Můj na ochranu, můj partner. Nikoho jiného.“

Šedé oči se rozšířily. „Proč?“

„Protože jsi perfektní. Vždycky jsi byl. Jen jsem pořeboval, aby sis uvědomil svoji pravou podstatu, sílu a stal by ses mým.“

„Odkdy?“

Slabý třes proběhl vyšším tělem a poprvé za celou dobu si Renard dovolil se Nicka dotknout, jen lehký dotek nejistých prstů po jeho boku. „Od té doby, co jsi pod mým velením.“

Tak tohle Nick nečekal. Jak dlouho už byl u policejního sboru Portlandu? A přítomnost v jeho hlavě, nikdy ne bolestná, tam prostě jen byla - jako strážce, dávající na něj pozor...

„Ty... Jsi to ty,“ zašeptal.

„Ano.“

„Jak?“

„Můj druh... Vybíráme si partnera, protože sedí. Perfektně. Stoprocentní shoda. A ty jsi tohle pro mně. Spojujeme se psychicky, abychom partnera lépe ochránili.“

Úplná upřímnost.

„Partner jako...? Do postele?“

„Jen když obě strany souhlasí. Jinak je to pouze partnerství. Partnery potřebuje kvůli rovnováze.“

Nick ho pozoroval. Rovnováha, jo?

„Můžeš mi číst myšlenky?“

„Ne. To je tvoje vnímavost. Udržuješ mě... v klidu.“ Renard vypadal téměř zahanbeně. „Chci tě, Nicku. Vždycky budu, protože je těžké nedotýkat se toho, co je v mých očích dokonalé.“

Jo, naprostá upřímnost.

„A když tuhle blízkost nebudu chtít?“ rýpnul si Nick.

Ruce stiskly jeho triko, téměř reflex, a ve strhaném obličeji byla znát obrovská bolest. „Vždycky budeš můj, pod mojí ochranou, nikdo ti nesmí ublížit. Nikdy bych svého partnera k ničemu nenutil - jsi příliš cenný, abych tě ztratil. Potřebuji tě víc než ti mohu říct.“ Protože mu mince nedaly to, po čem toužil od svého detektiva... Pod nátlakem, hladovějící po partnerovi to byla víc než jen přítomnost po jeho boku - kapitán se snažil a neuspěl.

Nick udělal krok nazpátek a hrábnul si rukou do vlasů. Renard ho pozoroval se strachem a bezprostřední ztrátou ve tváři. Jeho grimmská stránka byla v rozporu s lidskou - náklonnost k muži, kterým Sean Renard byl, byla trochu zchlazena faktem, že byl mocnou bytostí, která jednala za jeho zády.

Zelené oči se potkaly s jeho pohledem. Renard vypadal jako raněné zvíře. Grimm měl navrch, mohl zasadit poslední ránu do zraněné duše, zrušit poslední štíty a sejmout ho. Zničit ho. Mince ho oslabily, učinily zranitelným vůči útoku, ale Renard Nicka stejně pustil k sobě v plném vědomí kdo a co je.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nebude to fungovat, když mě vystrčíš z kola ven," řekl konečně rozhodujícím hlasem.

Renardovo obočí vylétlo výše. Trhliny v jeho tak dokonalé fasádě se rozšířily a umožnily Nickovi vytáhnout všechnu samotu a bolest.

"Říkal jsi, že jsem tvůj kolega, partner. Říkáš, že mě potřebuješ, ne?"

Sean jen bezhlesně zakýval hlavou.

Nick se na něj zkoumavě podíval. "No, potřebuju všechno vědět. Ne jen ten základ a lži, co všem říkáš, abys zakryl opravdové dění. Vím, že nejsem zrovna nejpopulárnější osoba ve vašem světě, i když nezabíjím pro legraci. Nikdy jsem nevzal život - dokud nebyla jiná možnost."

"Vím, to tě dělá pro některé nebezpečnějším než by byl vrah."

Nick zamrkal a Renard se křivě usmál.

"Udělals mi práci ještě těžší právě kvůli tomu, že jsi ten typ Grimma, který chytí a pustí. V první řadě jsi policista. Máš odznak a svědomí - něco, co všichni ostatní postrádali. Aspoň ten odznak tedy. Svědomí bylo věcí interpretace v některých případech. Nebudeš jednat zbrkle a nevezmeš bytosti život. Chceš pomoci. To tě dělá pro ostatní velmi nebezpečným."

"Pro koho? Pro Smrťáky?"

Renard přikývl. "Jestliže nezabíjíš jen pro zábavu, začínají ztrácet půdu pod nohama. Ostatní bytosti je nepodpoří. Ty už nějakou pomoc od našeho druhu máš."

Nick ztuhnul.

"Věděl jsem to od začátku, Nicku. A bylo to dobře. Bylo velmi dobře, že tu pro tebe byl. Já nemůžu být tak přímo zapojený."

"Kvůli tomu, co jsi zač?"

"Přesně."

"A co přesně jsi?"

"Jsem Ochránce. Portland je moje teritorium." Renard trochu zaváhal, ale pak nechal štíty spadnout o něco více.

Nick se zadíval na měnící se rysy, zaujatý nepozemským pohledem, ostřejšími úhly, intenzivníma očima a predátorskou podstatou. Když přimhouřil oči myslel si, že vidí lesklou rohovitou strukturu. Zachvěl se, když zachytil více z pravé formy, ne úplně proměněné ale rozhodně zdaleka nepřipomínající žádnou bytost, kterou do teď viděl. A vážně nechtěl přemýšlet nad mlhavým obrysem křídel. Křídel!

"Říká se nám Správci. Nebo Premiéři. Můj rod pochází z Evropy. Vládneme protektorátu a Portland je mým."

"A mít Grimma ve svém protektorátu?"

"Udělá hodně lidí nervózními," odpověděl Renard. "Pro mě bylo štěstím, žes tím Grimmem byl ty a ne tvoje teta."

Nickovi ztuhla krev v žilách. Vzpomínky na Marii se mu vynořily v mysli - poslední den jejího života, boj s rakovinou, vůle žít ještě o trochu déle. Proto za ním přišla, protože věděla, že brzy umře. Chtěla připravit svého synovce na dědictví.

"Jsi velmi dobrý ve skrývání své podstaty před Grimmy," konstatoval Nick.

"Ztracení kontroly není možností. Ani emoce nemohou snížit štíty. Ať už chci nebo ne." Zaváhal a pak si povzdechl. "S partnerem je to... složitejší... hlavně čím blíže si jsme. Mohl jsem se skrývat do teď, ale bylo to těžké. A ta... druhá část mě chtěla, abys mě viděl."

"Aha."

Nick se znovu přiblížil s pocitem naděje, kterou ucítil ze spojení, které incioval Renard. Věděl, že druhý muž chce o dost více - zkusil na něj mince, protože neviděl žádnou jinou možnost. Ta tu ale byla. A Nick byl velmi ochotný provést to tradičním způsobem hned teď.

"Když jsem tvůj vyvolený partner, pak ty jsi mým, že?"

Zelené oči se rozšířily překvapením. "Ano," odpověděl vyšší muž zmateně.

"Tvůj nárok na mě znamená, že já si můžu nárkovat tebe, že?"

Další přikývnutí. Renard vypadal, že je beze slov. Zdálo se, že na tuhle možnost nikdy nepomyslel.

"Nevadí mi soupeřit o můj nárok na tebe," dodal Nick s prohnaným pohledem.

Renardovy oči se rozšířily, "Nicku?"

"Dám ti tohle. Všechno. Sebe. Tobě. A ty budeš můj, Seane. Jsi predátor a ochránce, stejně jako já." Burkhardt se naklonil dopředu, jeho pohled se střetl s ohněm, nepolapitelným a připraveným ho pohltit. Nicka Sean přitahoval, byl až moc ochotný s ním mít bližší vztah, ale za vlastním podmínek. Chtěl víc, než jen být Renardovou pákou. Mimo sbor byl jeho rovnocenným partnerem.

Dokázal si je spolu představit. Byli by dobří. Ale nehodlal kvůli tomu kompromitovat svoji grimmskou práci nebo někoho se svých přátel. Nehodlal se sklánět.

"Nikdy se nepodřídím," řekl věcně tvrdým hlasem. "Nejsem trofej, nejsem tvoje beta. Nebudu půl kroku za tebou. Tohle je moje teritorium taky."

Renardův výraz byl zmatený. "Nikdy jsi neměl být mým podřízeným, Nicku," odpověděl chraplavě. "Partner je vybrán kvůli síle, vůli a schopnostím. Nebyli bychom schopni žít ve vztahu s někým podřízeným. Potřebujeme silného partnera. Dělá nás... mě... to silnějším."

Před otevřená ústa Nick uviděl ostré zuby, tesáky. Cítil bříška prstů přejíždějící přes jeho triko, pak pod jeho lemem a nakonec dotek drápů. Téměř se zasmál, když si vzpomněl, co Renard říkal o ztrátě kontroly a odstanění štítů. Tohle byla jen malá hra a ukázka moci - ukázat Grimmovi své rysy, ale ten se nenechal zastrašit. Zatlačil nazpátek, uvěznil druhého muže u zdi - Seanovy oči se rozšířily šokem i překvapením.

"Nemáš mě na starost," pokračoval Grimm, "nejsi mým pánem. A už nikdy se skrze mě k mincím nedostaneš. Jestli je tohle jen fígl, jak se k ním dostat, zapomeň na to!"

Vyšší muž se zachvěl.

"Oslabují tě. Dělají z tebe jednoduchý terč, oběť! Myslíš, že by se k tobě šakal jinak vůbec dostal?"

Červenající se Renard stočil zrak stranou.

"Podívej se na mě!" Rozkázal Nick ostře.

A tak to udělal, neschopný mladšího muže ignorovat.

"Už jsi Ochránce. Nic to nemůže vylepšit. Nic, co vlastníš, nedokáže zvýšit tvoji pozici, že?"

"Ne," zazněla tichá odpověď.

"A já jsem jen tvůj, Seane. Jen tvůj. Tvůj partner, ne vlastnictví. Jsem tvoje rovnováha. Jsem všechno, co potřebuješ."

Chtíč se vrátil - desetkrát silnější, nehlídaný a surový. Nick cítil drápy a už jen myšlenka na to, jak nebezpečný byl muž, kterého se právě chystal přijmout za partnera, ho vzrušovala. Chtěl Seanovu pravou podstatu, cítil ten samý chtít a potřebu, chtěl ho cítit uvnitř, chtěl drápy a tesáky. Chtěl to všechno  navždycky.

"Můj," zamumlal správce s malou pochybností v hlase.

"Ano. Výhradně."

Renard si přitáhl Nicka a pak se jejich ústa střetla.

Země se nezastavila, ale zaskřípala na své ose. Renard objal druhého muže, otevřel se, líbal nazpátek a polibek byl divoký a dominující - byl predátorem i obětí zároveň. Ani jeden se nevzdal, nepřestal, dokud se oba nepotřebovali nadechnout.

A pak zase zlatá zazářila v zelené.

Šedé oči vyzývaly a vpíjely se do mocné bytosti.

Renard se sklonil, aby uchvátil Nickovy rty dalším polibkem a ten ho nechal. Nechal si zápěstí chytit silnýma rukama, přišpendlit se ke stěně. Nechal druhého muže vést, nechal ho pátrat v ústech a vést vlastní jazyk.

A nechal uniknout sten, když ho pohltila Seanova obrovsky mocná přítomnost. Ne, nebyl ujetý na velikost, ale Renardova přítomnost zkombinovaná s velikostí a jeho sílou - byl to prostě spouštěč.

Božeee!

"Tohle nebude jednoduchý, že ne?" zeptal se Nick chraplavě, když se konečně oddělili.

Renard se zasmál. "Ne."

"Dobře."

"Máš rád výzvy?"

Líbila se mu zlatavá jiskra v zelených očích. když si přejel jazykem po rtech.

"Asi."

Další polibek byl hlubší, zkoumající, divočejší a mnohem více intenzivní. Renard ho kousl do rtu, pak s polibky přešel na čelist, tesáky Nickovi přejížděly po krku aniž by protrhly kůži. Nick se tím šíleným vzrušením zachvěl.

Ano, přesně tohle chtěl. Ano, uskutečnil se mu sen. Ano, měl nějaké představy o Seanu Renardovi, policejním kapitánovi, ale rozhodně se nepodobaly realitě Seana Renarda, Ochránce.  Zabavoval se fantaziemi, měl rád představu o nahotě druhého muže a párkrát při ní i masturboval. Bylo to dobré - ale realita byla o tolik lepší.

Spojení mezi nimi najednou ožilo, hučelo potřebou, chtíčem a něčím tak prvotním, že ze sebe cítil okamžitou odezvu, aniž by věděl o co jde.

Grimmové se už dříve s bytostmi zapletli.

Jeho teta byla zamilovaná do Steinadlera. Byli zasnoubení.

Nickovu mysl zajímalo, jaký mohl být jeho otec, jakým byl člověkem a co jeho dědictví znamenalo. Instinkt ho však umlčel, chtěl víc Renarda, chtěl kůži, chtěl všechno teď hned.

S pohledem do zlatých očí svého partnera uviděl, že Renard má blízko ke ztrátě kontroly a sebrání toho, po čem celé roky toužil. Nick se usmál, dalším polibkem provokoval, sliboval a vysmíval se. Kousl do Renardova spodního rtu, snadno vyprostil ruku z jeho sevření (partner ho pustil bez sebemenšího zápasu) a zase ji vsunul pod černé triko.

Sean měl hladkou a teplou kůži. Pevnou a přesto ne přehnaně svalnatou. Pěknou a jemnou. Věděl, že dráždí nebezpečnou bytost podle výrazu v Renardových očích. Jeho ruka byla opět polapena, drápy teď více viditelné a správce se zachvěl při boji se svým vnitřkem.

Renard nebyl v plné síle, mince z něj vysály energii a vytvořily z něj loutku jeho vlastním nejtemnějším touhám. Ale stejně - jestli tohle byla slabší verze jeho samotného, Nick se nemohl dočkat, až ho uvidí v plné síle. Měl v úmyslu ukázat svému partnerovi jak vypadá, kdo je, v každém detailu.

Sean se odtáhl, ruce s drápy ho pustily. Byl čas posunout se jinam, kde je to pohodlnější - než aby se jednalo o rychlovku u zdi - i když budoucnost nevylučovala ani to. Nick viděl hodně zajímavých způsobů jak mít sex. Jestli se Renard myslel, že je měkota, bude překvapený, až zjistí, co se skrývá pod pohledným zevnějškem.

Nemusel se ptát, kde v bytě se nachází ložnice. Neměl potřebu zvát Renarda, aby ho následoval. Sotva měl šanci přejít blíž k posteli, protože Sean ho strčil na matraci a sám ho k ní přišpendlil s hladovým výrazem. Pak se svlékl z černého trika a Nickovy oči bloudily po liniích složitého tetování, které se táhlo po Seanově levém boku. Dostkl se ho, překvapený faktem, že jejich chladný a rozvážný kapitán si něco takového nechal udělat. Zvlášť symetricky na obou bocích, tak rozjasněné a hravé, ne těžkopádné jako z pubeťáckých let.

Zvedající se hrudník, nosní dírky rozšířené - jakoby vdechoval jeho vůni - oči tak neobvyklé, zatímco zbytek tváře zůstal lidský. Renard si ho prohlížel s těžce potrlačovaným hladem. Byl velmi blízko ke ztrátě kontroly a Nick si uvědomil, kolik sil stojí druhého muže, aby nejednal na základě svého instinktu.

Jeho Grimmská síla se probrala, bojovala o rovnováhu nevzdat se žádné bytosti, nebýt slabá a submisivní. V tu chvíli převzala otěže Nickova jemnější část, když se zadíval do očí svého partnera.

"Tvůj," řekl jen.

Odevzdání. Dočasné a podmíněné, ale přesto odevzdání.

Polibek byl dlouhý, hluboký, byl mnohem víc, než jen předešlou hladovou verzí. Znamenal hodně - víc než jen potřebu k dobrému sexu.

Potřeba vzrostla, ohlašující něco, co se bál přetlumočit do slov.

Dva predátoři pozorovali jeden druhého. Chtěli jeden druhého. Nick necouvl a Renard také ne. Grimm a Ochránce se vzájemně vzpírali té druhé mocné bytosti.

"Chtěls mě," promluvil Nick chraplavě a prolomil tak napětí, "máš mě."

"Nicku..."

"Nehodlám ti říkat Vaše Výsosti a padnout před tebou na zadek," dodal, lehce škádlivým tónem a rukou přejel po jeho stehně.

Sean se znovu sklonil s tichým zamumláním. "Grimme..."

"Tohle už jsem dělal," zamumlal Nick.

Proběhlo mezi nimi krátké porozumění.

"Tvůj," zopakoval Grimm.

Jeho pro teď, pro dnešní noc. Jeho na nárokování.

Renard zavřel oči a zachvěl se.

"Seane?"

Bylo to jako konečné požehnání a Nick se uvolnil a odevzdal.

A všechno mohlo jít k čertu.


End file.
